Tēru no uta
Das Lied wird - wie der Name schon sagt - von Therru gesungen. Es ist in der deutschen Fassung des Films Die Chroniken von Erdsee in japanischer Sprache zu hören. Gesungen wird das Lied von Aoi Teshima, die auch die Sprechrolle von Therru übernimmt. Die Melodie stammt von Taniyama Hiroko und der Text von Miyazaki Tomochika. Japanischer Originaltext in Kana 夕闇迫る雲の上 いつも一羽で飛んでいる 鷹はきっと悲しかろう 音も途絶えた風の中 空をつかんだその翼 休めることはできなくて 心を何にたとえよう　 鷹のようなこの心 心を何にたとえよう　 空を舞うよな悲しさを 雨のそぼ降る岩陰に いつも小さく咲いている 花はきっと切なかろう 色もかすんだ雨の中 薄桃色の花びらを めでてくれる手もなくて 心を何にたとえよう 花のようなこの心 心を何にたとえよう 雨に打たれる切なさを 人影絶えた野の道を 私とともに歩んでる 貴方もきっと寂しかろう 虫のささやく草原を ともに道行く人だけど 絶えて物言うこともなく 心を何にたとえよう 一人道行くこの心 心を何にたとえよう 一人ぼっちの寂しさを Japanischer Originaltext in Roumaji Yuuyami semaru kumo no ue Itsumo ichiwa de tondeiru Taka wa kitto kanashikarou Oto mo todaeta kaze no naka Sora o tsukanda sono tsubasa Yasumeru koto wa dekinakute Kokoro o nani ni tatoeyou Taka no youna kono kokoro Kokoro o nani ni tatoeyou Sora o mau yona samishisa o Ame no sobofuru iwakage ni Itsumo chiisaku saiteiru Hana wa kitto setsunakarou Iro mo kasunda ame no naka Usu momoiro no hanabira o Medetekureru te mo nakute Kokoro o nani ni tatoeyou Hana no youna kono kokoro Kokoro o nani ni tatoeyou Ame ni utareru setsunasa o Hitokage taeta no no michi o Watashi to tomo ni ayunderu Anata mo kitto samishikarou Mushi no sasayaku kusahara o Tomo ni michiyuku hito dakedo Taete monoiu koto mo naku Kokoro o nani ni tatoeyou Hitori michiyuku kono kokoro Kokoro o nani ni tatoeyou Hitoribocchi no samishisa o Deutsche Übersetzung Der Text wurde übersetzt von Panda-Nin am 4. Februar 2018. Über den Wolken bricht die Abenddämmerung an Ein Vogel, der immer für sich fliegt Der Falke trauert, oder?! Sogar Töne werden im Wind verschluckt Die Flügel greifen nach dem Himmel Sie können nicht ruhen Womit ist der Herzschlag zu vergleichen? Dieser Herzschlag ist wie der eines Falken Womit ist der Herzschlag zu vergleichen? Trauer scheint im Himmel zu tanzen Im Schatten der Felsen, wo der Regen rieselt Blühen Blummen immer wieder klein auf Der trübe Regen verschluckt Farben Die der hellen pfirsichfarbigen Blütenblätter Ohne sie mit Händen warm zu empfangen Womit ist der Herzschlag zu vergleichen? Dieser Herzschlag ist wie der eines Falken Womit ist der Herzschlag zu vergleichen? Die Trauer wird vom Regen gestreichelt Der Weg in der einsamen Landschaft Er begleitet mich Du wirst es sicherlich vermissen Die schluchzende Wiese aus Insekten Trotzdem gehe ich den Weg mit den Menschen Ohne ein Wort darüber zu verlieren Womit ist der Herzschlag zu vergleichen? Dieser Herzschlag geht allein Womit ist der Herzschlag zu vergleichen? In der Stille der Einsamkeit Englische Übersetzung Der Text stammt aus der englischen Fassung des Films und wurde im Auftrag von Walt Disney frei übersetzt. Far, far above the clouds soaring with the wind A falcon flies alone Silent as the sky I hear his lonely cry Never can he rest I walk with you along an empty winding road We’re far from the ones we love and never can return Never can we see again the countries of our birth When will I ever find a place to call my home? Sadness circling like a falcon in the sky When will I ever find a way to speak my heart To someone who knows? What it is to be alone? Far, far above the clouds against the Setting sun A falcon flies alone Silent as the sky I hear his lonely cry Never can he Rest I long to spread my wings and fly into the light Open this lonely heart to one who understand When will I ever find a way to speak my heart? When will I ever find a place to call my home? Sadness and loneliness A falcon in the sky When will I ever find a way to speak my heart To someone who knows? What it is to be alone?﻿